


You and Yourselves

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>跩哥‧馬份在很小的時候就知道自己會和榮恩‧衛斯理走在一塊，差不多是一年級的期末，他就已經預見過，他們將會狂熱的擁吻對方，然後激烈的做愛。</p><p>中文字數：9090字</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Yourselves

You and Yourselves

 

跩哥‧馬份在很小的時候就知道自己會和榮恩‧衛斯理走在一塊，差不多是一年級的期末，他就已經預見過，他們將會狂熱的擁吻對方，然後激烈的做愛。

那個景象對當時還是個孩子的他而言太過衝擊，而且他相信對在自己身旁的衛斯理也是如此。然後跩哥更可悲的發現，因為這個事件，他對對方的感覺有了強烈的轉變，他渴望自己能夠像曾經看見的那樣，對榮恩‧衛斯理做相同的事。

所以現在已經成為青少年的他們，才會演變到這樣的關係──他正用那隻戴著史萊哲林戒指的手，緊緊壓著對方的頭，手指插進了紅色的髮絲之中，柔軟好摸的觸感總是令他留連不已，在他輕輕按壓對方頭皮的同時，似乎連指尖都沾上了劣質洗髮精的味道，但是那並不難聞。

除此之外，他們的鼻尖相互磨擦，四片唇瓣貼在一塊，跩哥感受到了屬於對方的氣息，有點像是剛烘焙出來的糖漿餡餅，帶著某種甜美的芬芳。當紅髮沒有吃那些垃圾點心時，他能很真切的品嘗對方嘴唇的味道，沒有巧克力、也不是果醬或餅乾，那種溫和的甜味就像是與生俱來的，使得他一陣迷離。

他囓咬起對方的上唇，更加肆意地享受那股他所喜愛的氣息，或者輕啃對方的下瓣，豐潤的部位同樣柔軟。

榮恩淡金色的睫毛落在頰上兩彎捲曲的陰影，微微的震顫搔弄著跩哥的臉頰，他變換著細碎的啃咬，接著探入了舌頭。

舌尖擦過了對方的牙齒，接著滑進了口腔，溫熱的內壁既濕潤又軟嫩，與此同時，對方的舌頭也找上了他，跩哥能感覺到紅髮衛斯理有些粗魯的動作，比方說毫無技巧地用舌面去碰觸他──儘管他們已經交換過無數個吻，但是吻技卻一點也沒有成長，這簡直是個奇蹟。

他索性以自己的舌頭去勾弄對方，強迫另一個人與自己糾纏，他能舔到那些細小的舌苔，和著他們的唾液被混在一起，淫糜的水聲伴隨舌尖的攪弄傳了出來，紅髮衛斯理獨有的氣息使得他感到一陣蕩漾。

跩哥不情願地離開了對方的唇，他們都在喘氣，而且他不難發現紅髮衛斯理的雙頰泛著淺淺的紅暈，細小的雀斑隨著主人的每一個吸氣，都像是有生命那般。

然後他將手向下移動，來到了對方的頸邊，他勾起對方一小搓紅色的髮絲輕輕把玩，將它們撥開，他的唇靠近那裡，在對方的頸子上落下一吻。

衛斯理似乎總是對他的這個行為有所抗拒，並且有了小小的反抗動作。

「馬份，停下，別在這麼上面的地方，哈利會問……」榮恩推著跩哥的肩膀，聲音有那麼點沙啞，沒有太多的說服力。

「那就老實告訴波特，我們幹了什麼。」跩哥完全不打算因此停止，他在對方白皙頸間上所留下的紅痕旁，也落下同樣的吻，像是在品味某種好吃的點心，輕輕的啃吮，嘖嘖的聲響騷弄著他的耳膜，讓他更為興奮。

「真該死，這怎麼可能說得出來……」榮恩喘著氣，將手搭在他的肩上，不再掙扎。

紅髮衛斯理的皮膚永遠是這麼敏感，只要稍微給予一點刺激，就會留下痕跡，他實在是太喜歡這樣做了。

他們剛結束變形學課程，但是他實在是忍不住了，衛斯理打從上課開始，就一直露出性感的後頸誘惑他，漂亮白皙的肌膚搭上幾屢豔紅色髮絲，他幾乎無法克制自己想要親吻那裡的衝動。

所幸變形學一下課，米奈娃‧麥就接到了通知，葛來分多的幾名低年級學生在飛行課時出了點狀況，身為該學院的院長，她當然得去處理那些問題。

在榮恩‧衛斯理經過他身邊打算離開教室時，他以細微的音量小聲提醒：『甩開波特，等會見。』

儘管衛斯理那對藍湖色的眸子投以一個不解的眼神，卻還是來赴約了。這是他們在無意間發現的親熱場所，有點類似雜物間，裡面堆了某些不知道用途的魔法儀器──儘管他們第一次來到這的時候是因為打架，有鑑於衛斯理粗野的麻瓜行為，他們過去總是在打架，不過無論如何，這是一個好地方，而且他們時常在這裡做愛。

他們親吻著，變換唇瓣的上下，然後，他解開了衛斯理的領口，並且在鎖骨上用力的吸吮，紅髮嘆息一聲，鮮艷的紅色吻痕與對方如此般配，他在離開那裡後對自己的傑作感到滿意，於是他再另一邊的鎖骨也留下痕跡。

接著跩哥順勢將對方的襯衫完全解開，他向下舔吮，紅髮的肌膚細緻，鹹鹹的汗水正刺激著他的感官，跩哥的舌尖來到對方小巧的乳頭，粉紅色的乳暈看起來是如此可愛，他的舌面一下子就完全覆住了那裡，然後稍稍收攏起舌頭，以自己的舌尖在對方的乳首上輕點。

粉紅色的小巧部位被唾液沾得晶晶亮亮，而且挺立了起來，而另一邊的乳頭則是被他以手指攫住，指甲在乳尖上摳弄著，引起主人的呻吟。

不過榮恩並沒有屈於被動的姿態，而是主動摸上了跩哥的褲襠，這個動作更加鼓舞了他，他知道衛斯理現在也瘋狂的想要他，除了玩弄對方胸部的那隻手，另一隻攬在對方腰際上的手則是慢慢往下，隔著粗糙的布料輕拍對方的屁股。

「就算穿著劣質的二手長褲，還是很有彈性。」他揶揄地在對方耳邊輕聲說這句話的同時，還不忘捏上一把。

「閉嘴，馬份！」榮恩本來就已經煞紅的臉變得更紅了，「別忘了你的這傢伙還在我手裡。」

語畢，紅髮故意握了握他的性器，讓他忍不住愉悅的嘆息。

「衛斯理……」跩哥呢喃著對方的名字，緩緩地褪下了對方的褲子，「我建議你在撫摸我的時候，可以直接把我的陰莖拿出來。」

「喔，那為什麼不從你先開始？這樣我就不必聽你抱怨我的長褲，討厭鬼。」榮恩回應他的同時，將他的長褲拉鍊一吋吋地拉下。

「如果你有注意到，就會發現我正在做，是的。」他回答，然後把對方的長褲褪至膝蓋處。

現在，衛斯理是光著屁股的，而且他能夠直接揉捏這個富有彈性的圓潤部位。跩哥得說榮恩‧衛斯理確實擁有一個好屁股，柔嫩卻又結實，白皙又不失健美，他太喜歡撫弄這裡的感覺了，所以他又重重地拍了那裡一掌。

「嘿！」紅髮衝著他發出一聲抗議，他勾起嘴角，環抱著對方腰際的手一手一邊緊捏著那美妙的股瓣，扳開對方的臀部。

榮恩的手也正握著他的陰莖，有些粗糙的手指自根部向上撫弄，跩哥喜歡這個，他樂於享受於對方帶給他的刺激，敏感的海綿體隨著指尖的碰觸而又漲大幾分，然後紅髮的手指移到了他的囊袋，熟練地搓揉他的睪丸──是的，衛斯理替他做過很多次，和對方糟糕的吻技不同，手指的學習能力似乎要強得多。

紅髮正把玩著他的兩粒小球，他可以從囊袋表皮上感覺到對方的手指，並且將氣息吐在他的臉頰上，炙熱並且帶有濃烈的情慾，撓得他好癢，他同樣讓自己的呼吸撲打在對方的睫毛上，淡金色的捲曲微微顫動，令他想要親吻。

跩哥的手指滑到對方的臀縫之間，中指腹輕輕按壓在柔軟的肛門上，並且以指甲稍稍刮弄那些皺褶，懷裡的紅髮不自在地扭了扭，他知道衛斯理正想著跟自己一樣的事情，因此他將指尖插入了對方的穴口。

淺淺的呻吟自榮恩的口中發出，他讓自己的指頭更深入其中，溫暖的內壁牢牢吸付著他的手指，並且正在適應這突如其來的入侵，儘管他們已經做愛過很多次，對方的肛門卻還是如此的緊窒。

他又推進了一個指節，讓自己的中指全部沒入其中，在對方的體內轉動，而壓在紅髮肛門外的食指也正在括約肌的外部輕輕按摩，也隨著這個動作一併探入。

當第二根手指也進入時，榮恩將鼻尖蹭了蹭他的臉頰，迎合跩哥的行為，並且跩哥也同樣感覺到，對方撫弄他陰莖的手指，正有意地摳弄他的包皮，這樣的小動作讓他更加深切地想要狠狠地操上對方一輪，這該死的窮鬼。

於是他使自己的兩根指略為分開，加強了擴張的工作，紅髮因為他的做法而又呻吟了聲，潮紅的雙頰同樣染上了點點的雀斑，替這張臉蛋增加一抹致命的吸引力。

跩哥抽出了自己的手指，啃咬著對方的耳朵，衛斯理的耳廓也染著相同的紅暈，「背對我，衛斯理，我等不及要好好的操你。」

「噢，閉嘴啦。」榮恩的抱怨的同時轉過了身體，將雙手撐在鋪了層厚重灰塵的木桌上，略為下滑的襯衫露出了半個背部，這個可笑模樣引起他滿足的輕笑，但是下腹強烈的痛楚讓跩哥無法從容地嘲弄對方。

跩哥握起自己已經完全勃起的陰莖，惡意地在對方的肛門上磨擦，「操你的，衛斯理。」當他這麼說後，便將自己的陰莖粗魯地塞了進去。

首先感受到一陣炙熱的是他的龜頭，這讓他悶哼了聲，就算有了先前的擴張，但是對方的身體還是這般緊窒，這讓他的陰莖前進得並不是那麼順利。

「馬份……」榮恩有些沙啞地喊著他的姓氏，他又將身體推進一分，陰莖已經挺入了一半以上，龜頭也被推到更深的位置。

他彎下腰，將遮擋住對方後頸的幾屢髮絲撥開，然後在這該死的性感線條落下一吻，他可不會忘記剛才就是對方這性感的頸子挑起了他的性慾。

紅髮的肛門似乎漸漸習慣了他的入侵，所以跩哥把自己的陰莖略為抽出幾吋，再重新插入，這一次已經能夠順利地完全沒入對方的體內。

跩哥勾起嘴角，享受於對方緊緊包覆著他的感覺，他得說這真是個非常奇妙且良好的過程，他能感覺到榮恩‧衛斯理腸道內壁的每個收縮，另一個人的身體和自己結合在一起，儘管這是他過去嘲笑了五年的窮鬼，然而現在卻是他的秘密交往對象。

「好的，衛斯理……」一小珠的汗水自額角滑下，從他削尖的下巴滴落到紅髮勉強還掛在身上的襯衫，形成一個小水漬，「你的屁股，還真是……」

「我不想聽，該死……」被他壓在桌上的衛斯理扭頭回瞪了他一眼，微微震顫的淡金色睫毛垂了下來，別開臉，不再看他，「……快一點。」

他挑了個眉，接著又拔出半個陰莖，再一次狠狠插進對方的身體。榮恩發出了低低的喘息，彈性健美的臀部隨著暗紅色野獸的行為跟著晃動，跩哥在對方柔嫩的臀肉上留下一個掌印，白皙的膚色正好襯得印子的鮮明，這更加勾起了他的嗜虐心，加快了他的抽插速度。

倏地，他感覺到某種視線，自雜物間的另一個角落傳來。跩哥警覺性地撇過頭，盯向來源，至於在他身下扭動的紅髮似乎沒有注意到這個，仍然在忘我的呻吟，嘴裡偶爾還會吐出幾句髒話。

他並沒有停下性愛的動作，而是定了定睛，仔細地瞧著──灰色的眼睛微微瞇起，是的，他看到了，兩個小身影，躲在一張四腳大桌的下面。

這樣的發現讓他忍不住揚起一個不懷好意的笑容，肯定的，他永遠記得這個情境，這幾年下來他還不曾有忘記過的一天，只是立場對調罷了。

他觀察那兩個小身影的同時，也不忘重重地頂一下正被他操著的衛斯理。沒錯，不出他所料，那是顛覆了跩哥‧馬份與榮恩‧衛斯理正常生活的那一刻，他不可能不知道，當時的他們連架都還沒打完，就愣在原地，說不出半句話。

跩哥打量了那個藏桌子下的自己，他幾乎忘記當年的馬份家獨子也有這種表情──這是當然的，因為過去的他沒辦法知道自己又露出了什麼臉──以及一張長滿雀斑、圓潤的小臉蛋，這是一年級的衛斯理，而且他還注意到一點，原來紅髮以前就長得挺好看的。

兩個小身影正摒住呼吸，看著他們的一舉一動，跩哥又再度挺進，他的睪丸拍打在對方的臀部上，而榮恩卻還渾然不知的呼喊著：「該死的，這真是太棒了──噢，對……就是那裡──對了……」

這不難發現，過去的自己露出了些許的輕蔑、更多的不可致信與某種期待，跩哥很清楚自己曾經想過什麼，而且他有個更好的主意──

他壓低身體，在衛斯理露出來的肩頭上烙下一個吻，故意用曖昧的語氣輕喚著對方的名字：「衛斯理……」

「嗯……」紅髮衛斯理回過頭來，半是迷離地的藍色眸子像是真正的湖水，濃烈的性慾融在其中，他也愛死了對方的這雙眼睛，還有在那之上輕輕晃動的淡金色睫毛。

「唔，我想你不會忘記，我們第一次看見未來的自己做愛時的情景……」在說話的時候，跩哥的陰莖又推入幾分，對方的肛門緊緊咬住他，溫熱的腸道將他包裹得牢牢實實。

「當然，對，我記得……哈啊……對，那裡──」他的塞活動作，使得榮恩在回答時瑟了瑟身體，句子也呈現成斷斷續續。

「我想我得告訴你，衛斯理──」又是一滴汗珠自他的臉頰滑下，跩哥湊近對方耳邊，咬了咬幾乎和頭髮同樣豔紅的耳廓，「『我們』就在旁邊那張桌子底下偷看，現在。」

榮恩瞪大了湖色的瞳孔，驚訝地看著他，他的嘴角仍然勾著那抹弧度，沒有斂起，並且用力地頂向對方甬道裡最敏感的位置，不打算給紅髮足夠消化這個資訊的時間。

「什麼──」覆在衛斯理前額的紅髮同樣被汗水所沾溼，貼在臉頰上，「你是說……」

跩哥沒讓對方將話說完，便又親吻起對方的雙唇，淡淡的甜味總是讓他想要細細品嚐，並且狠狠的啃咬對方的雙唇。

「不要懷疑，是的。」他終於放開了對方的唇，卻在下一刻抓住紅髮的手臂，強迫性的將對方從原本趴著的桌上拉起，硬生生地轉向了另一面──向著過去的他們躲藏的那張桌子。

跩哥看見年幼的自己挑起了半邊的眉毛，而一旁的衛斯理露出了和現在的衛斯理相同的表情，極度的驚訝。

不過他才不管這些，他的雙手圈著衛斯理的手臂，當作是施力點，然後抽出自己的半截性器，再重新插入，他的陰囊也隨之迎上了對方的臀部，發出了淫靡的肉聲。

「你在想什麼──」榮恩搖了搖頭，醒目的紅色髮絲跟著腦袋的動作大幅度晃動，像是一團跳動的篝火，「等一下，他們，呃……我是說我們──我們正在看！」

「讓我們看……」他將自己的臉埋在對方的背部，用牙齒拉扯已經被汗水給暈成半透明的，幾乎沒有任何遮蔽作用的白色襯衫，「你知道的，我們當時都看到了些什麼。」

「見鬼……」紅髮發出了嗚咽聲，用力地甩著頭，數屢紅絲像在舞動，「這太……瘋狂了──」

跩哥冷淡的笑了笑，他已經打定好要讓過去的他們好好瞧一瞧，未來的自己會如何狂熱的與對方做愛。

也許是因為這動作的確負擔不小，他能感覺到自己衛斯理有向前傾倒的傾向，於是他索性鬆開了抓著對方手臂的手，將紅髮給壓在地板上。他的黑色長褲沾上了灰塵，而紅髮則沒那麼幸運，兩隻膝蓋少了褲子的保護，直接接觸到地面。

他伸出一隻手，故意壓住了衛斯理的頭部，那頭豔紅的髮絲則不得不跟著貼在地板上，但是衛斯理顯然不在意地板的髒或不髒，僅僅是更用力地扭動身體，「我們──停下來……『我』被嚇壞了──」

聞言，跩哥瞥了眼躲在桌底的小小衛斯理，正如衛斯理所說，小時候的紅髮瞪大著眼睛，神情裡有明顯的恐懼與排斥。這令他有些不高興，原來紅髮過去這麼抗拒自己，所以他將這些不滿全數融進了這場性愛裡，加快了抽插的頻率，對現在的紅髮衛斯理施一點小小的處罰。

他惡意地加重了插入的力度，衛斯理的甬道帶給他環狀的快感，因緊張而收縮的內壁也讓他有種類似電流經過的錯覺，濃烈的快意讓跩哥也發出愉悅的嘆息。

「噢……馬份──」身下的紅髮呻吟的同時，微微抬起臉，朝那張藏了兩個孩子的桌子伸出一隻手，也許是試圖想遮住小小衛斯理的眼睛。

可是在那之前，過去的跩哥‧馬份卻向後跌了一步，然後頭也不回的逃跑了，當他離開桌子以後，整個身影就像是使用消影那般瞬間消失了。

還在呆滯中的小小榮恩‧衛斯理發現自己被丟下以後，看起來有些氣急敗壞，接著也向後退了幾步，在離開桌子後消失。

桌子底下有一面銅制的儀器，像是大鏡子，剛才過去的他們就是壓在這玩意之上觀察著現在他們，然而隨著兩個孩子的離開，這個儀器只有在原地停留了很短的時間，也消失在桌子之下。

跩哥眨了眨眼，小時候的他們就這樣跑了，他可還沒表演夠──畢竟他得讓過去的自己明白，榮恩‧衛斯理是個性感的小子，他們的性愛是無可取代的美好。

不過，算了，既然人都回去了，那麼他現在所要做的，就只剩好好操一頓眼前的紅髮，而且不含任何的表演成份。

他再一次狠狠地頂向對方的前列腺，將兩個人都推向更高的快感。

 

※

 

跩哥‧馬份捂住自己的鼻子，剛才榮恩‧衛斯理居然又朝他的臉上揮了一拳，他瞇起灰色的眼睛，打量著眼前的這個紅髮白痴。

學期已經快結束了，第一年的上學經歷稱不上太好，這都是鼎鼎大名的哈利‧波特以及這個小角色榮恩‧衛斯理的錯，當然，他不會忘了還有一個妙麗‧格蘭傑。

然而現在波特和格蘭傑都不在場，只有他和衛斯理，而且他跌坐在地板上，髒兮兮的灰塵沾到了他高貴的外袍，至於將他揍倒的紅髮男孩，則是站在他的前面瞪著他。

他一點也不喜歡這樣的感覺，只有他才是應該居高臨下的那一個人，而非一個紅髮窮鬼。

所以他站起身，裝作若無其事地拍了拍臀部上的灰，勾起一個惡意的笑容：「怎麼，我可不覺得我有說錯，波特的跟班，你不是嗎？」

「住口，馬份！」紅髮男孩緊緊地捏起拳頭，「我是哈利的朋友──不是跟班！」

「那有什麼差別嗎？反正你總是跟在他的身後──」他聳了個肩，「嘿，說到這個，你的主人波特呢？」

「他和妙麗去圖書館，期末考就要到了……」說著說著，榮恩停下了語句，眨了眨藍湖色的眸子，「這關你什麼事，我可沒問那兩個山怪是不是終於拋棄你了呢！」

「把他們比作山怪？」他挑起半邊眉毛，「真是可笑，你怎麼不照照鏡子，這樣你就會發現誰才是真正的山怪。」

跩哥的話成功地再一次激怒了眼前的紅髮，榮恩低吼一聲，朝他撲了過來，他們扭打成一團。這一次他不會再任由對方揍他而不做任何反擊，跩哥拉扯對方的豔紅髮絲，讓對方吃痛大叫。

他們一齊站了起來，又跌了下去，又站了起來，輪流將對方撞在牆壁上，跩哥成功把紅髮撞到磚牆，發出了震耳砰聲，但是在他還沒來的及得意之前，一陣天旋地轉，變成他被推到牆上，粗糙的石磚壓得他的背部難受，他在心底怒罵一句，掙扎著將彼此的情勢對調。

就在他們一磕一碰的狀態下，當衛斯理又取得主權時，他被撞上了一個木板，在跩哥還來不及分析確切而言那是什麼之前，就失去了重心，一個不穩，他們兩個人一起跌到了地板上，他才發現自己剛剛撞到的是片門板。

這是一間沒到過的房間，裡面堆滿了雜物，有些看上去沒什麼用途，但某幾個很明顯是魔法儀器。

不過現在的他可沒有餘裕去思考這些，因為衛斯理又重新爬了起來，朝他揍了一拳，他撞倒了一個以銅面製成的儀器，刺耳的撞擊聲一點也不討人喜歡，接著衛斯理也衝了過來，他們同時壓住了這玩意。

不料事情來得相當突然，周遭的景物發生了微妙的變化──雖然還是在這間雜物間裡，但是某些器具的擺設卻不太相同，最莫名其妙的，是他和衛斯理的上方居然有一張桌子，他們的動作像是在躲藏。

「什麼？這是怎麼了？」顯然不是只有他一個人注意到這件事，榮恩收起了還沒揮出的拳頭，不解地皺起眉頭。

「我不知道。」跩哥冷哼一聲，用力扯回自己被對方揪著的領子，「無論發生什麼，一定是你的錯。」

「嘿！才不是，我可沒有……」榮恩停下了沒說完的話，「……等一下，似乎有人在那裡？」

紅髮的話令他順著對方的視線看過去，的確，那裡有人影，而且還是兩個人。

他們同時往那裡靠近了些，然後出現在他們眼前的，是兩個男人在親熱的畫面──而且，還相當面熟。

跩哥先看見了站著的那個人，鉑金色髮絲以及高挺的鼻子，略微削尖的下巴，某種奇異的感覺讓他覺得渾身不自在。

也許是注意到了他的視線，那個人回過頭，瞇起了眼睛打量著他，灰色的眸子裡讓他意識到──這個人不會是別人，就是他自己。

「噢，梅林，那是誰！派西嗎？」在一旁的衛斯理發出了怪叫聲，跩哥這才將目光掃到在略為年長的自己身前，被壓在桌上的另一個人，由於側著頭，看不清楚對方的臉，但是可以注意到的，是對方有一頭奪目的紅髮。「天啊，他們該死的在──在──」

「你能不能少說幾句話，衛斯理。」他白了對方一眼，事實上他並不比對方鎮定，因為未來的自己居然將下體塞進一個紅髮男人的身體之中，強烈的不自在與噁心感找上了他。

未來的跩哥‧馬份朝他勾起了笑容──他從來不知道自己的笑臉也有這麼刺眼的時候──然後彎下了腰，對著交合的男人低聲了幾句，跩哥聽不見他們在說什麼，應該說，他完全聽不見任何聲音，除了他與身旁的衛斯理的呼吸聲。

接著，略為年長的紅髮回過頭來，身旁的衛斯理倒抽了一口氣，而且他知道對方為什麼會有如此反應，因為他們同時看見了那個人的臉──那只會是榮恩‧衛斯理，不會是紅髮窮鬼家族中的其他兄弟。

未來的自己似乎又對對方說了些話，而後，那兩個人的四片唇相貼在一塊。

跩哥看見他正用雙唇咬住了衛斯理的上唇，然後是下唇，些許唾液絲自嘴角滑下，順著衛斯理的下顎流經了白皙的頸子，鎖骨，落到了地板上。

「見鬼──這是幻覺還是什麼──」榮恩驚叫著，「你居然──噢不，這肯定是個噩夢。」

「閉上你那張愚蠢的笨嘴，衛斯理。」跩哥皺了皺眉頭，他和對方接吻，怎麼想都是自己才是吃虧的那一方，要搞清楚，衛斯理可是個出了名的純血叛徒，明明是最骯髒的那一個，卻如此嫌惡他，這完全沒有道理！

終於，他們的嘴唇分了開來，但是事情還遠遠沒有結束，跩哥看見自己將未來的榮恩從桌上拉了起來，面向著他們。這樣的行為讓身旁的衛斯理又嚇了一大跳，那張長滿雀斑的小臉蛋瞬間紅了起來。

他的眼神回到了那個年長的榮恩‧衛斯理，他注意到對方的容貌其實沒有太多的變化，尤其是那點點雀斑依舊醒目，但是卻被塗上一層淺淺的紅暈，性感的頸部線條──沒錯，他第一次覺得這個野蠻的窮鬼居然配得上這個詞彙──上面有幾抹紅色的印子，向下延伸。

除此之外，胸前突起的乳尖是粉紅色的，跩哥不禁吞了口口水，側過頭來打量了還傻在一邊的衛斯理，而衛斯理也在同一個時間看向他，他們尷尬的別過臉，又重新看起了正在性交的他們。

不知道是什麼原因，他看見自己將對方給壓到地上，豔紅的髮絲覆上大量的灰塵，當略為年長的榮恩‧衛斯理抬起臉時，面頰上有一大部份已經弄得髒兮兮的，在跩哥開始嫌惡之前，卻覺得這樣的紅髮男人異常誘人──

尤其是淡金色的睫毛上沾了幾點淚珠，在眼眶下印下了捲曲的陰影，微微震顫，還有那藍湖色的眸子裡，除了羞恥之外，更多的是強烈的性慾，深邃得像是最不平靜的海洋。

這真的是榮恩‧衛斯理嗎？為什麼這個討厭的窮鬼也有如此好看的一面？

他瞥了眼身旁的男孩，紅髮整個人都縮在一塊，似乎覺得這相當的丟臉，但是卻也目不轉睛地看著未來的彼此。

這時候，未來的衛斯理伸出一隻手，跩哥嚇了一跳，他以為衛斯理要碰他，所以他向後跌了一跤──他又看了一眼還在呆滯中的紅髮，突然覺得自己像個笨蛋，而且這樣的空間讓他變得不正常，他居然也想摸摸身旁的小子，梅林，或許他得逃出這裡……

有了這個念頭，跩哥便頭也不回的往門口的方向跑去，穿過長長的走廊，甚至撞上了某個幽靈，凜冽刺骨的寒冷讓他些許清醒了些，可是還是無法抑制這股詭異的感覺。

「喂，馬份！」他聽見有人在叫他，所以他回過頭，看見了滿臉通紅，正喘著大氣的衛斯理也追了出來。

「……怎麼？」跩哥挑了個眉，試圖讓自己的口氣平淡，他已經冷靜了下來，並且克制住剛才那股想要碰觸對方的衝動。

「呃……」雖然是榮恩主動叫住他的，卻好像還沒有整理好思緒，那對湖色的眼睛看了看他，又看了看地板，跩哥想起了剛才那對染上奇異風情的眸子，該死，他真的不該回想起來！

「不管你要說什麼，衛斯理，我只想告訴你──」他高傲地發出一個鼻哼，「我永遠也不會像那樣，和一個骯髒下賤的麻瓜愛好者發生關係！」

這句話令對方本來開始在消退的紅潮又重新漲了上來，「你說什麼！這是我要說的──我才是永遠永遠都不可能和你接吻！見鬼！」

「這可是你說的。」跩哥聳了聳肩，轉過身。是的，他才不要和榮恩‧衛斯理發生關係，儘管他得說，榮恩‧衛斯理真的相當性感。

即使是現在，對方氣得跺腳的蠢樣子，那個下滑至肩膀的二手外袍也讓主人看上去有那麼些令人憐愛──憐愛？他肯定是瘋了！

跩哥‧馬份砸了個舌，將對方甩在後頭，獨自往史萊哲林的交誼廳前進。

 

END


End file.
